Down in the French Quarter
by Cassey68
Summary: Klaus has moved to New Orleans and is missing a certain blonde vampire whom he left with her boyfriend. But what happens when said vampire shows up on his door step.


**I own nothing. I did this because Klaroline is the sweetest thing ever. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Klaus had only been gone for a few weeks and already Caroline was freaking out. Ever since she had realized Klaus loved her, Caroline had a strong sense of safety that only the presence and care of one of the most powerful creatures in the world could bring her. Yes, Tyler was back, and of course Caroline was thrilled! But having Stefan gone, Bonnie gone, Damon and Elena wrapped up in each other and having no idea where Silas was staying, was putting Caroline's nerves at an all-time high. She knew Silas could strike fear into anyone, but now even the Originals weren't around to even the playing field.

Ever since Silas had hurt her mom, Caroline realized she needed to be more careful if she wanted to take care of her mom. When Klaus had been around she knew he would help keep Liz safe because she was important to Caroline. But now with Klaus down in New Orleans, Caroline refused to leave her mother's side in fear that Silas might come back. She knew that he had been looking for Bonnie when he attacked everyone, but the guy could look like anyone he wanted to and was the first immortal being… He was absolutely terrifying. With the lack of trustworthy supernatural beings currently in Mystic Falls, Caroline was thinking it might be best to go someplace where she felt safer. The only problem was Tyler…

"Care, I don't understand. I just got back and now you want to leave town! Don't you care about us at all? Does my life, my love, our relationship mean anything to you?"

"Don't pull that Tyler, you know it does! I'm so glad you're back, and I love you too. But this is my mother! I have to do what I can to protect her! Don't _you_ understand that?" Caroline replied, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Tyler's eyes clouded with anger, "Of course I understand that Caroline! I'm just curious as to why you think I can't keep you safe! And, why you feel the only person who can is the man who killed _my_ mother!"

Caroline bowed her head. She had forgotten about that. Lately, it had been harder to remember what Klaus had done in the past without justifying it with something good he had done recently. "Listen Ty, I'm sorry about what he did to your mom. But I wouldn't be alive without him, plus you're scared of him too. He is the most powerful man I know, and he won't hurt me or my mom."

"I know he won't hurt you too, Care. But why are you encouraging his feelings for you by going to him."

"I'm not encouraging them Tyler, I'm trying to do what's right for my family. And I trust Klaus, no matter how you feel about him," Caroline took a deep breathe before continuing. "I'm sorry Tyler, but I'm going no matter what you say. It's the only place I will truly feel safe."

She knew they were the wrong words before thy left her mouth, but she had to tell Tyler the truth. The only way she would ever be able to leave her mother's side for even a second so they could both continuing living would be if Caroline and her mom both lived in the same city as Klaus.

By the look in Tyler's eyes, Caroline knew she had crossed the final line. "Okay Caroline, if you want so badly to be with Klaus then why don't you just go! Oh, and while you're at it, be sure to your _true love_ that I will kill him one day. And then we can see how safe you find him!"

With that Tyler stormed out of the Forbes' house, down the walkway and raced down the street without a backward glance. Caroline had a feeling that would be the last time she him, at least for a few centuries.

Klaus sat in his old mansion in New Orleans, staring at the flames roaring in the fireplace. So far his mission in Louisiana had not been going so well. He found himself missing those back in Mystic Falls. His mind often wandered to the people whom he now considered to be his friends, or as much as a friend Klaus would allow himself to have. But even though he wished he had many of them for company, he could especially not get a certain blonde vampire from his mind. His sketchbook was filled with pictures of her beautiful face. In some pictures he had even indulged his fantasies and sketched himself next to her, holding her in his arms or gently kissing her cheek. Elijah and Rebekah could tell something was off with Klaus, but decided not to say anything. They both had a hunch as to what was distracting the original hybrid, and both knew mentioning her would not make anything better.

Klaus was awoken from his daydreams of his weaknesses' face by a knock on the door. After considering it for a moment he knew it would not be Marcel at the door and Klaus could think of no other person that would just drop in on the most powerful creature on the world.

As he opened the door, he was met with the most surprising turn of events he had experienced in his long life. There in front of him, with her arm protectively around her mother's shoulders, stood the gorgeous vision from his dreams that he had so quickly fallen for.

"Why hello, Love," he said with a smoldering smirk graced upon his face. "To what do I owe the immense pleasure of your company?"

The blonde smiled sweetly at him before taking a breath to answer.

**Thanks for reading let me know what you thought.**


End file.
